


His Ring

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep to Crimson Casanova. My take on what Jane was thinking at the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ebony10 for being my beta

He sat at the bar. He had just finished talking with Frick, telling him how lucky he was to have a woman who loved him. Katie. He didn't deserve her really. A jerk like that didn't deserve any woman, let alone one who was as nice as Katie was.

He was sitting there when the woman came up. She was beautiful in every sense of the word: beautiful dark hair, beautiful red dress. She said she and her friend wanted some company, but he couldn't do it. Said he was married. Showed her his ring. Now he sat there, playing with the ring. Thinking about it. This was always a bad place for him to be. At place that would always serve alcohol no matter how drunk you were and with memories running around in his head. This was a bad combination.

It never ended well when he started drinking and thinking about his wife. He still loved her, would always love her. It was his fault that they weren't here with him now. If he had just been a little less arrogant, they would still be here.

He couldn't stand the way that some men treated their wives. Take the widower from this case. He hadn't really even cared that his wife had been murdered or that she was having an affair. What type of man didn't care about his wife? Didn't they know that they were lucky enough to still have them?

He looked at his ring again, turning it around on his finger. He was often told that he should move on, that he couldn't live on revenge for the rest of his life. Maybe people were right. But moving on was going to have to wait. He owed this to his wife and daughter. It was his fault they were dead. Only after Red John was dead. Then he would move on. Then he could say to those women: 'sure I'll come have a drink with you.' Then he would move on.


End file.
